battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
Archives: 1 (Before April 30 2010) News Feel free to update the news now. I'll update the featured stuff and the poll on monday - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a good point, I'll leave it for DEath - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I can do one for you if you like, before April 30 you say? - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Poll & Site News I'll change the poll to the one i suggested to you earlier. For the site news i've added in the update and i'll be more alert on such things next time. DEathgod65 Death from Above 10:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I need some help This is my idea, Bush quickly kills eight Marines with a frag grenade, and the other two runaway to get a better vantage point and shoot. Bush chases one down and quickly interrogates him, before throwing him into a meat grinder and watching him being made into Marine sausage, and plans to do that to the other, but finds it's an old friend, and that throws Bush off guard for a second, in which Bond is shot a .45 in the neck and is knocked unconcious and is left for dead, however a group of Spetsnaz in the area find Bush's body and take him to Kaliningrad. Vietnam I personally prefer seperate pages, but can you get enough information? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ps. You should now just be able to edit locked pages like normal ones - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Merging etc. No, go ahead... - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This is a message from PGB Notice Services Welcome to The Battlefield Wiki, you have been reminded to please check up on The Man Behind the Enemy Lines Part 2, written or produced by ''Peter Griffen Boy. ''We hope to see you there! '' My story Care to read it now? Also I've used three computers and sometimes when I type, it doesn't register and I must type in the Google search box for the charachters to show up. Happens you as well? Nah, yo illerterate basturd! No, its just when I try to leave a new message I cannot type and must type on the search engine toolbar to get it to start allowing me to type! Anyway, if you don't like that story, you're a jackass Democrat lovin' Communist Atheist who sits at school during the Pledge of Alligence as though they got it alllll figured out!. Poll / News etc. Oh yes, sorry. The content is on a series of seperate pages that then get templated onto the main page. The pages are as follows: *Template:News *Template:WeeklyPoll *Template:Featured Article *Template:Featured Image *Template:Featured Game There's information on each page for how to edit. If you need any help, ask! - Bondpedia (Talk) 10:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC Go to #Battlefied-Wikia exactly as it is, all capitols and symbols there. Redirect Pages I'm trying to make redirect pages for articles only to realize that I need to make A LOT of new articles and then put "#Redirect: Page name" in all the redirect pages I make! There has to be a more efficient way to do this, right? Zealot Guy 17:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Move Aguire to James Wyatt I tried to make a re-direct for Aguire to go to James Wyatt, now I cannot move it back. I need you for my moving! How may I help? Are the any pages (preferrably from the bad company games) that need quite a bit of help? I want to help improve the wiki, and as an admin, I'm hoping you would know where I can start! Sactage Talk 23:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll help out with the gunboxes for the infantry weapons, and try with the R10 update. I don't know how much I can help with said update though, but I'll try nonetheless. Also, just for clarification, infantry weapons would be things such as the M24 and XM8 LMG, as opposed to something like, a TOW launcher or an M1A1 Abrams? Sactage Talk Right, I'll start now. Thanks for the direction! Sactage Talk 01:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::How am I doing so far with the gunboxes? Sactage Talk 02:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. For the pump action shotguns, I couldn't really understand the reload times. I know it involves adding how long it takes to insert each shell, and the "readying" time, but I'm wayyyyyy to tired to do that now. If you don't end up doing it, I'll fix it tomorrow. Sactage Talk 02:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, see you tomorrow then. Sactage Talk 02:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) My First Fan! I feel like vomitting. I've been doing this for like two weeks and just now I get my first fan, it is sick and perverted, isn it? Well anyway, you need a basic concept of the story, normally writing as you go is usually a bad idea and normally contains several plot holes, so have a basic story idea. Also many times you'll get a writer's block, where you can't think of anything, this is where you just simply put in a violent torture scene or a tough interrogation scene. Also, try to base your story off of something else, but don't make it 100% the same thing, make some differences, as you might have seen, my book is based off of Splinter Cell: Conviction. If you need grammer tips, Bord could really help you there. Well, Maybe The Gate to Hell: Earth, if you're planning on things being rather bad and people trying to stop coups, start coups, civil wars, and nuclear battles. But please, make America somewhat on the positive side of things, but if it does turn evil make it be to corruption, like how my story is. Well, thay ain't gotta be no Sherlock Holmes, but no "I'm America and fuck da world! w00t!" Type of thankin' if ya gots whats I'ze mens. I really hate it when people think that we Americans act as though the planet should belong to America. I mean if it wasn't for France (I cannot believe I am saying this), America would still be British territory. If it wasn't for Hernan Cortes (old guy, conquered the Aztecs), Texas and New Mexico would be Mexican territory, America owes a lot of stuff to other countries, so saying that America alone is the strongest county in the world is a little off, as we don't have the average amount of money paid per person per year and I do think it's eitheir Luxembourg or Qatar. Yeah, so anyway as long as America isn't the attagonist of the good side, I won't flame your talkpage. Okay, but fi you could, please comment on my latest posting, I hate that no one has been commenting, but I may need to make another blog post, as I had to skip a load of details to hurry the story along, it had Bush and Bond attempting to snipe Richardson, but now, Bush is going on a mad case of revenge. Bad page http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/FX_advisory_-_what_is_it%3F How may I help? (mark 2) Anything else I can help the wiki with? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 19:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC Battlefield-Wikia Okay, since the letter I'm trying to type opens a template, it's the one thats on the 3 key when you hit shift, then just type Battlefield-Wikia Okay First of all go to www.irc.wikia.com Second, type in your name Third, hit the enter button Fourth, wait for about thirty seconds Fith, type in /join (hit shift 3 at same time)Battlefield-Wikia and then hit enter. Sixth, there ya go! Friends Just noticed that little section on your userpage. I've honoured, and the feeling is mutual - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Images I think they'll be fine. I'll deal with them, but I'll need a list of which are affected - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, cheers. I'll deal with them tomorrow - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) SAS article I am trying to improve the Battlefield 2 article, so I made a SAS article. -MerchantofDeath Learning Mandarin Chinese? I see that you're learning Mandarin Chinese. Unfortunately, I don't speak Mandarin, as I only speak in Cantonese. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:SAS What's wrong with the Italy and Japan pages? plus, what do you meen that you are going to do it all by yourself? I'm going to help..... < = This is what's going to happen to stub article (i'm going to fix them, not destroy them;just wanted to make sure you knew) -MerchantofDeathMerchantofDeath 00:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Whats up? We've missed you over at the CoD wiki, we could have used someone as smart as you in the Shit-Storm a few days ago. 03:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It was a shitfest, but there were no "currupt" admins, just new users that had no clue what they were talking about. But it looks to be over. Really, it looks better than I've ever seen it. 20:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's back to the old days. We don't need people that know about CoD, we need clean-up. 21:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) No, they don't but soon we'll switch over to a new wiki (made for us to blog on) and we can there. 21:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Here, although no one will use it until the Admins and some key users figure things out. 21:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was really, really stupid. 21:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeaaaaah. This wiki has came a long way since I was here last. 22:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Really, this is the fastest I've seen a wiki come together. 22:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah a ton of CoD wikians came over here for that, I was hung-up in the problems associated with life, ha. 22:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have 1942 and Bad Company Two. 22:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure man, my bros been killing zombies, not I. I'm on like once a week anymore. 22:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) You need a girl friend, and I need some time... darn. 22:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep, there here. 22:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, see you later dude. 22:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks,i'll finish editing tomorrow. i'll try to catch up to your edit count! 'Deathgod65' '''Death from above' 14:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) SA Have you downloaded the SA Packs? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) If you have, then all i say is'oops, i just binned my respect for you!' I HATE THOSE CHEAT PACKS! HeatedPeteTalk 21:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) (sorry for all that!) Which do you think is best? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Me too. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Learning Chinese? I've read you user page and i saw that your learning mandarin chinese, i'm chinese but i can't write in chinese (and can barely speak in chinese) .Also i've noticed that friends thing at you user page, the feeling is mutual. 'Deathgod65' '''Death from above' 02:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:SA once again, sorry bout that. but i just get really annoyed when a level one player buys the SA guns, and therefore gets all of the bonuses of the best weapon in each class (except the medic class, the MG3 isn't the best gun in that one) without having to unlock all of them in turn. I just think skill will always beat a piece of plastic in every way while playing on a game. HeatedPeteTalk 07:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It may have the best RoF in the game, but apart from suppresive fire, it isn't really that good. it feels like it has low damage, and the accuracy isn't great either. i prefer the XM8 LMG or the MG36, as they have the Beta C-mag, so quick reloads, as well as high damage and manageable recoil HeatedPeteTalk 21:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) PrintScreens Sure. Just tag them with and - Bondpedia (Talk) 08:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Kits right ho, i'll rename them HeatedPeteTalk 05:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I want to ask you something. Can you look at my latest blog article, I think you might be suprised. ( not being douchee) -MerchantofDeath 23:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Singaporean and proud Ya, i'm in Singapore, it's a really good place to visit with all the tourism stuff, the only downsides of the country is National Service - All guys are drafted into reserve and the way most people speak ( I speak American like) . Deathgod65 Death from above 01:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Most of the older population speaks in their native tongue, (etc. Chinese,Malay,Indian,Hokkien) but most of the younger people can speak their native tongue and English in fact, English is our Primary Language. And ya, there's conscription, it's for 2 years then your free, but you keep having to come back for moblization exercises every year until your pretty old. Deathgod65 Death from above 01:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, sometimes students don't give a damn about about english, there are quiet a few of my classmates that i know that mostly speak in chinese. Deathgod65 Death from above 01:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool, i don't really travel alot, only been to neighboring countries Deathgod65 Death from above 02:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :/ In the BMD-3 section, I didn't know there was AA variants in BFBC1. I haven't played in a long time. -MerchantofDeath 00:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for your edit on Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Achievements and Trophies. CruzDude 20:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) For the Haggard article, I haven't played the game for 4 MONTHS...... Some Guy: How do live? Me: I....Don't......Know........ ( I don't really care that I haven't played for that long, just so you know.) -MerchantofDeath 02:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Images (2) Hi, Well done with all the images. So many, must have taken you ages. Which site did you get them from? - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :OK, cheers - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Phew, all done - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) VIETNAM!!!!!!!!!!! Here's some info you might like.... http://planetbattlefield.gamespy.com/View.php?view=GameInfo.Detail&id=131&game=5 "I love the smell of Napalm in the Morning, it smells like victory...." -MerchantofDeath 15:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks-MerchantofDeath 16:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion OK, go ahead. As for your question, I'll leave it up to you to decide - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Just to say, congratulations on reaching 2k edits, that's a mammoth target for the rest of us to reach! HeatedPeteTalk 20:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I timed it right this time, as TMOI decided to make an RfA just before mine, so it would look like I would be the better choice. And also the fact that i have ranked up three hundred and fifty edits in one month! HeatedPeteTalk 21:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the edits dude, you're always there to help :D CruzDude 21:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) M203 Shotgun Page Yeah it got three times vandalised, I winged it, but I need someone with rollback rights, stat! Okay, yeah I fixed it. The Serdaristan article. I thought the russians took over the country, and the legionnaires just held president Sedar hostage? I might be wrong because, like I said, haven't played in a long time..... -MerchantofDeath 23:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh....... GOOD GOD I NEED TO PLAY THAT GAME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 02:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sedaristan Can't watch gameplay videos....... -MerchantofDeath 02:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Parents............... -MerchantofDeath 02:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Archive No I don't sadly, Bond does though. Could you help me sort out this argument between Sactage and PGB? Just keep them from ripping each others throats out. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean Bond's gone? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thought so, I have to go now. Make sure that this debate going on doesn't escalate any further. Also, I have asked them to leave their side of the story on my talk page. When Bond gets back: me, you and possibly Bond and Death will discuss the matter if necessary. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZombieDub 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I made a block template. What do you think? Sorry that it's CoD themed (somewhat), I made the same one on the CoDwiki, and saw that there is no block template here, so just copy and pasted it. Template:Blocked/EMP. I'm going to make a non CoD themed one, soon. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 22:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Heroes A few questions about Battlefield Heroes: #Should we make articles about all of the Battlefield Heroes Events? #Abilities? Widgets? #Any other things? I'll be glad to help with any of it...thanks! CruzDude 01:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Heroes/ Bad Company The Batlefield Heroes event in which the Battlefield Bad Company weapons and clothing was released was called "Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company" should that be the title on the event? Thanks CruzDude 02:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bZ8_cD8ud4 US vs U.S. I prefer US - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on User of the Month! You deserve it! CruzDude 15:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Congrats Congratulations for being the 1st ever UoTM on Battlefield Wiki my friend, you earned it. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|' - Freedom at Work!]] 20:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Per DEath, congratulations. You've certainly earned it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''Doc.]] Richtofen '20:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmph, why did it do that? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] Richtofen '''20:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I'll fix it for you - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 20:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm i don't recall anything big happening yesterday. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 20:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Inactive Admins You can post your thoughts about it here just created it.(Forgot to do so earlier on) [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]]''' - Freedom at Work!''' 20:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC)